


Did You Have to Punch That Guy?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles defends Derek's honor. Derek isn't impressed.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 556





	Did You Have to Punch That Guy?

“So why did you have to punch that guy?”

“I was defending your honor!”

Derek looked at him, expression flat and disbelieving. Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, although the jail bars that separated them made his entire charade a little less impressive. 

“I don’t apologize for anything,” Stiles said, raising his chin. “You can’t make me.”

“Your father’s coming to the station.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles’s eyes went wide and he moved toward the bars, grasping them with both hands. “You’ve gotta let me out of here, Derek, I’m too young to die!”

Derek raised one unimpressed eyebrow, but Stiles could see a smirk tugging at the corners of the man’s lips. Stiles rested his forehead against the bars and blinked piteously at the werewolf, silently begging him to not be a terrible boyfriend, and please, please let him out of the cell before his dad— the Beacon Hill’s County Sheriff— showed up. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Stiles tried, drawing the last syllable out. “Derek, come on, you’ve gotta believe me! I’m innocent!”

“You punched the guy in the face screaming  _ ‘for Sparta!’ _ ”

“Wow, did I really?”

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek said flatly. “You did. And you leaped off a table before doing so.”

“Oh shit,” Stiles said, wincing. He didn’t remember much of the previous night and he certainly didn’t remember that part of getting into a bar fight. But it sounded like something he would do. “Was it badass, at least?”

Derek looked at him silently. Stiles scrunched up his face, trying to recall what he could.

“Derek, he said your leather jacket sucked. He said your leather jacket  _ sucked!  _ Don’t you realize I had to defend your honor? And if not yours, at least the leather jacket’s. I love that leather jacket!”

“I know, Stiles. Sometimes I think you love it more than me.”

“Only when you wear it in bed.”

There was a choked-off cough from the nearest deputy’s desk and Derek’s face turned bright red, the color going all the way to the tips of his ears. The werewolf uncrossed his arms and scowled, and Stiles grinned widely. 

“So? You gonna let me out?”

“No, I think I’ll let your father deal with you.”

“Derek!” Stiles reached between the bars and tried to grab the man, but Derek stepped out of the way. Stiles clawed at thin air, making sounds like a dying animal. “Don’t do this to me.”

“I didn’t do anything. I’m not the one in jail here.”

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Stiles whined. “Anything I do is reflected off on you and your unfairly attractive muscles.”

The deputy at the desk got up now, not so discreetly wandering away. Derek’s face turned a darker shade of red and Stiles couldn’t help smirking. That was clearly the wrong thing to do. “You know,” Derek said. “Just because this is a first offense doesn’t mean you won’t spend the night behind bars.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m sure your father would agree it’d be a good lesson.”

“Derek,” Stiles said, glaring at him. “I will never have sex with you again.”

Derek smirked, arching a brow. Stiles huffed.

“Fine. I won’t for a week.”

“Who is that really punishing here?”

“You asshole! My sexual charms and skills in bed are plenty impressive!”

The already quiet police station got even quieter and Stiles shrunk back, face burning under the stares of too many officers that had known him since he was in diapers. This time, Derek was the one smirking. “Tell you what, Stiles, let’s make a deal.”

“I hate you.”

“I open the cell,” Derek said, acting as if Stiles hadn’t spoken. The man pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs and Stiles’s eyes rounded. “Put these on you, and we head back to the loft. Then I’ll switch them out for a different pair and you show me exactly how skilled you are in bed.”

“Do you really think that’s a punishment?”

Derek’s eyes glinted and Stiles caught a flash of blue. His throat turned dry. “It could be.”

Stiles had not come into the station planning on getting a boner. But he had to fight to not have one now, even though he knew Derek could smell his arousal by the way the werewolf’s grin turned predatory. Stiles stepped backward, holding out his hands. “Put ‘em on me, Deputy.”

Derek smirked and opened the cell. Stiles leaned in close when Derek closed them around his wrists, not tight enough to be painful, but definitely enough to be teasing. Carefully, Stiles turned his face toward his ear. “Will you keep the leather jacket on?”

Derek growled and Stiles grinned, letting himself be led out of the cell. Yeah, he probably hadn’t needed to punch the guy last night, but Stiles definitely wasn’t regretting it.

Plus, he was pretty sure it’d been badass. Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: "So why did you have to punch that guy?" and here we are. Hope you all enjoyed. Comments and support make my day <3


End file.
